Games
Hide and seek in the dark This is a test of courage, so you shouldn't really hide when you play just try to play fair and wait for the game to end. If the seeker sees that someone is hiding, everything will start from the beginning again. The key is, you have to guess how the seeker interprets the game. So if he says to someone: "You're hiding," but, that person is standing in the open - then it is not about being seen or not. You should play this game alone Get up three hours before sunrise. Say this to yourself three times: 'I didn't forget anything.' Walk through your darkened house and turn on the light in each room. Go back to the room you started in. Close your eyes. Try to focus on the first thing that comes to mind. If you imagine a face, that being will come to live in your home. Something New This is a game, which should be played in the dark. Sit in front of the window and close your eyes. Imagine that something new appeared in the inky darkness beyond the window. Say this to yourself: 'It's there. I simply didn't see it before now.' Repeat this, until you feel that someone is watching you through the window. Then leave the room. Everything's alive This is a game to be played in silence. Two hours before sunrise, gather the guests. Everybody chooses a human for themselves. After that, the guests should move silently through the house. All the guests are focused on their own business. Sooner or later you will hear a voice: 'Here birdies, gather around the marble nest.' Then everyone should freeze in place. If the rustling continues, that means the game is over and you should stop immediately. The invisible one is among you. Welcome the guests Set the table: put plates and cups on it. In the center, a simple round loaf of bread. You can cover the cups with pieces of paper or dead maple leaves. Don't turn off the light but do close your eyes. Imagine the faces of people that appear at the table, one after the other. These are your guests. See the Guests This is how to play the game. They are only visible in the dark. First you turn off the light in your home and open all the doors. As soon as one of the doors slams shut, close your eyes and say: 'I'm glad to see you. Thank you for coming.' If you did everything correctly, for a second, you will see a fully set table with a round loaf of bread in the center. At the table there will be people staring back at you. Remember their faces. Recall their voices. These are the Invisibles that you brought to live in your home. Let's play 'A Home on the Edge' now Set the table as if for a memorial. For each place lay out sheets of paper instead of dishes. Close your eyes and draw circles on each piece of paper. Repeat in your mind, in different voices: 'Round, round...' while imagining how large the circles are. Sooner or later you will hear a voice, as clear as if someone said it in your own head: 'Square!' or, 'No, not round!' Then walk out of the room and close the door behind you. We are now playing 'Resettlement' It's a wish making game. This is how you need to play it. If someone manages to wake up one hour before dawn, that person should declare themselves the Living in their thoughts. At sunrise, the Living should stand before the closed door and say out loud: 'The hour is at hand. It's time to get ready to go.' After these words, the door should stay closed. If it doesn't work - that person is no longer the Living. Where? This game is especially dangerous, because the guests start it. Sooner or later you will hear a voice saying: 'Who isn't ready yet?' After some time he then says: 'You are ready because you are frozen. Blame yourself, for here I come.' After that, they find you no matter what you are doing, and everything begins again. This game feels impossible to win. The key is: this is a game for the brave. In reality one hides by standing in place. As long as even one person in the house is still hiding, the game will continue. But the game has to be finished. Whoever sees it to the end is the winner. The Morning came In this game you need to move time forward. And the sooner the game ends the better it is for everyone.Category:Interesting Facts Category:Story Category:Notes